Under the Dam
Under the Dam 'is the first case of USA Edition, as well first case in Idaho. Plot Previously on ''Criminal Case, The Bureau had informed the player that the Federal Crime Investigator Agency (FCIA) required the player's assistance in its investigations. Jack accompanied the player to Idaho, USA before returning to The Bureau. The player met Chief Hilton Whitemann upon arrival. The chief introduced himself and briefed the player on FCIA. They stumbled upon a body in front of Lucky Peak Dam and initiated their first case together. The chief accompanied the player throughout the investigation as it was the player's first case with the FCIA. The victim, Hannah Jraigg, a dam technician, was found electrocuted on the control panel wired to a broken hair-dryer. Her killer was discovered to be Ryan Hollie. Ryan denied involvement but he eventually admitted he killed Hannah because Lucky Peak Dam had wreaked havoc toward the environment. Ryan explained to the authorities that Hannah was not doing her job correctly and he hinted a clue. Judge Harris sentenced Ryan to eight years in jail for the murder of Hannah Jraigg (although his initial sentence was reduced for his cooperation with the authorities). After the investigation, Chief Hilton and the player managed to unearth why Ryan and Krane had said that Hannah was a bad worker. They had found a contract for a project signed by the victim. The contract revealed that Amy Hyatt and the victim were supposed to rendezvous at a farm in Homedale, Owhee County. Chief Hilton sent Salif with the player to the rendezvous point to uncover the victim's business at the conclusion of the case. Stats '''Victim *'Hannah Jraigg '(Found electrocuted on the control panel of a dam) 'Murder Weapon' *'Broken Hair-dryer' 'Killer' *'Ryan Hollie' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronic. *The killer has an electronic-shock mark. *The killer is married. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lucky Peak Dam. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Toolbox; New Suspect: Ryan Hollie) *Ask Ryan Hollie about his presence in the crime scene. *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Faded Love Letter) *Examine Faded Love Letter. (New Suspect: Harry Lambda) *Talk to Harry Lambda about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Love Letter revealed, New Crime Scene: Thompson Peak Hotel) *Investigate Thompson Peak Hotel. (Clues: Torn Business Card) *Examine Torn Business Card. (New Suspect: Krane Hyatt) *Ask Krane Hyatt about his business card. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronic) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Call back Harry Lambda what is going on. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Amy Hyatt)7 *Confront Amy Hyatt why she kept calling Harry Lambda. (Clues: Broken Hair-Dryer)8 *Analyze Broken Hair-Dryer. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an electronic-shock mark) *Investigate Control Panel. (Clues: Gold Ring) *Analyze Gold Ring. (Attribute: The killer is married) *Investigate Control Panel. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Fishing Rod) *Examine Fishing Rod. (Result: Ryan's Fishing Rod; New Crime Scene: Fishing Spot)9 *Investigate Fishing Spot. (Clues: Torn Note) *Talk to Ryan Hollie why he shouted with us. (Prerequisite: Investigate Fishing Spot)10 *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Victim's Fire Threat)11 *Ask Krane Hyatt for the victim's fire threat.12 *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star)13 Chapter 3 *Investigate Lucky Peak Dam. (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Certificate)14 *Analyze Certificate. *Interrogate Amy why is she doing mess in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Investigate Lucky Peak Dam)15 *Investigate Balcony. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Saliva)16 *Analyze Saliva. (Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Interrogate Harry why is he visiting in victim's hotel room. (New Crime Scene: Coffee Corner)17 *Investigate Coffee Corner. (Clues: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now!19 *Go to Agricultural Money 1. (2 stars)21 Agricultural Money 1 *TBA Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aldrianyf Cases Category:Idaho